A to Z
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Aussie73. Briefings ennuyeux et listes...


**A to Z**

**Auteur**** : Aussie73**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : Romance/Humour  
Résumé : Briefings ennuyeux et listes  
Rating : Teens

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note du traducteur : Cette fic fait partie d'une trilogie qui s'appelle « **Always** ». La suite de cette fic est 'Coffee and Conversation', qui est suivie de 'Turning the tables'. Pour les listes, j'ai laissé le mot anglais à côté de sa traduction (sinon, avec la traduction, on n'a plus le fameux 'A à Z' du titre !). Ne vous inquiétez pas : je publierai les trois fics en même temps ! lol.

Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Partie 1**

Dieu, elle s'ennuyait ! Sam regarda autour d'elle les officiers qui semblaient tous être en train d'écouter intensément Balinsky de SG13. Bel homme, bon scientifique – mais il était en-u-u-u-y-y-y-eux !

Elle risqua un coup d'œil à ses amis et collègues. Daniel lisait ses notes, Teal'c semblait être en plein kelno'reem les yeux ouverts, bien que n'ayant plus besoin d'en faire, et le Général… Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ses longs doigts ne jouaient avec rien ; était-ce un jeu de figures ?

Elle changea de position avec gêne sur son siège alors qu'elle se rappelait combien ces grandes mains avaient été agréables quand elle s'était pelotonnée dans ses bras il y a quelques semaines. Il avait été là pour elle lorsque son Père était mort – _Toujours_, avait-il murmuré. Cela pouvait-il signifier ce qu'elle pensait ? Après tout, elle était encore avec Pete à ce moment-là et il était avec Kerry Johnson.

Diable d'homme ; parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle-même. A d'autres moments, il était un total mystère pour elle. Mince, quelqu'un devrait écrire un 'A à Z'(1) de Jack O'Neill !

Elle déboucha son stylo et commença à gribouiller :

**Argumentative / Ergoteur**

**Bold / Effronté**

**Compassionate / Compatissant**

**Daring / Audacieux**

**Egotistical / Egoïste **

**Funny / Drôle**

**Giving / Généreux**

**Hard / Dur**

**Idiotic / Idiot**

**Just / Juste**

**Kind / Gentil **

**Loving / Aimant**

**Menacing / Menaçant**

**Nonchalant / Nonchalant**

**Optimistic / Optimiste**

**Protective / Protecteur**

**Quiet / Calme**

**Rambunctious / Exubérant**

**Sarcastic / Sarcastique**

**Tender / Tendre**

**Unyielding / Inflexible**

**Violent / Violent**

**Wistful / Mélancolique **

**  
X ... / X… j'en trouve pas**

**Yummy / Délicieux**

**Z ... / Z… ****j'en trouve pas. Peut-être que Daniel connait un mot.**

« Vous pouvez disposer, » entendit-elle le Général dire et sortit de sa transe.

Elle sourit et remit le bouchon sur le stylo, puis tressaillit lorsqu'une main familière passa par-dessus son épaule et s'empara de la liste.

« Mon Général ! » dit-elle, mortifiée, faisant une tentative infructueuse pour saisir le résultat de son esprit baladeur.

Le Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill regarda la liste, en lui faisant son sourire breveté. « Super ! » dit-il. Il remua ses sourcils. « Il semble que vous n'arrivez pas faire votre opinion sur moi. »

Sam chercha désespérément un trou noir dans lequel elle pourrait se jeter. Non… rien. Où était l'oubli quand vous en aviez vraiment besoin ? « Monsieur…, » marmonna-t-elle, ses joues devenant roses. « Vous êtes beaucoup plus complexe que vous aimez vous décrire. »

_Ne le frappe pas. Ne le frappe pas. Ne le frappe pas._

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux cette fois, et elle cligna des yeux. Est-ce que cet homme savait combien il était beau ?

_Ne le désire pas. Ne le désire pas. Ne le désire pas._

Drôle comment elle pensait qu'ils avaient réussi à tuer ces sentiments. S'il fallait se fier aux papillons dans son estomac et à la forte envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ses sentiments pour l'homme n'avaient pas diminué d'un iota.

« Carter… ? » ronronna-t-il brusquement.

« Oui, mon Général ? »

« Je pense aussi que vous êtes… délicieuse. »

Et avec cette déclaration, Jack O'Neill sortit à grands pas de la salle de briefing, laissant une Samantha Carter muette.

---

**Partie 2**

« Salut, Daniel, » dit Sam, souriant comme son ami entrait d'un pas nonchalant dans son labo. C'était bon d'être de retour, décida-t-elle, même si elle avait eu du bon temps à la zone 51.

« Salut, Sam, » répondit-il. « Tu sais, quand j'aidais Jack à ranger son bureau, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans son tiroir du bas. »

Sam haussa les épaules. C'était à peine une surprise. Le Général O'Neill avait été un grand supérieur – même s'il ne le croyait pas – mais son bureau avait tendance à ressembler à un champ de bataille. « Et… ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quelque chose dont je ne pense pas que le Général Landry devrait voir, ni aucun autre militaire, » dit- Daniel. « Au moins nous, nous savons que c'était juste quelque chose que Jack a fait parce que… c'est Jack. »

« Daniel…, » dit Sam de son ton le plus menaçant.

Daniel lui tendit l'enveloppe, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Eh bien… amusez-vous, » dit-il. « Et Sam ? »

« Ouais ? » marmonna Sam alors qu'elle mettait sous tension son portable.

« Vous savez où me trouver si vous voulez parler. »

« D'accord. » Sam était perplexe, mais Daniel pouvait être étrange parfois. « Merci, Daniel. »

---

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle attendit d'être à la maison ce soir-là pour ouvrir l'enveloppe que Daniel lui avait donnée. Plusieurs grandes feuilles de papier tombèrent, contenant divers gribouillages que Jack avait faits au cours des nombreux briefings.

Arbres, chiens, planeur de la mort… ses yeux s'agrandirent sur une reproduction parfaite d'un ZPM… étoiles, Homer Simpson (bien sûr). Il était en fait un assez bon artiste.

Elle posa ces feuilles de côté et prit un petit morceau de papier.

A à Z sur Sam :

**Ass-kicking / ****botteuse de fesses**

**Beautiful / Belle**

**Caring / ****Aimante**

**Decent / ****Honnête**

**Energetic / ****Energique**

**Fun / ****Amusante**

**Genius / ****Génie**

**Humble / ****Modeste**

**Interesting / ****Intéressante**

**Joyful / ****Joyeuse**

**Kissable / ****Donne envie de l'embrasser**

Le souffle de Sam manqua à la dernière déclaration, puis elle continua à lire.

**Loving / ****Affectueuse**

**Magnificent / ****Magnifique**

**Neat-freak / ****Maniaque**

**Officer of the decade material / O****fficier de la décennie**

**Passionate / ****Passionnée**

**Quick / Vive **

**Respectful (even when I'm being an ass) / ****Respectueuse (même quand je suis un con)**

**Sarcastic (I taught her well) / ****Sarcastique (je l'ai bien éduquée)**

**Tormented / ****Tourmentée**

Et c'était tout. Comme s'il était à court de mots sur le papier aussi facilement qu'il aurait pu l'être dans la vie réelle. Sam respirait profondément maintenant, luttant contre les sensations qui enflaient en elle. Il la connaissait si bien – juste comme elle le connaissait. Mais était-ce de l'amour, ou juste de la familiarité ?

Elle ferma les yeux et décida qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de ces congés qu'elle avait en réserve. _Saute le pas, Sam ! Va lui parler._

---

_(1)__ 'A to Z' désigne un répertoire des rues sur un plan, mais ici, je l'ai simplement traduit par 'A à Z' pour que la liste qui s'ensuit soit compréhensible…_

---

_Note__ : Comme dirait quelqu'un, qui se reconnaîtra si elle lit la fic, ce n'était que le hors-d'œuvre. Allez vite découvrir le reste du menu ! lol. Ca s'appelle 'Coffee and conversation'. Je vous rassure, la suite est plus ship ! lol_


End file.
